


Gratuitous

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Gratuitous

Edd sees Matt come in through the door, shoulders slumped, head down. He looks so unlike himself. No wide grin, no pep to his step, no animation across his features.

“Hey Matt you doing okay?” Edd asks.

Matt looks up startled. His eyes catch Edd’s and there’s this flicker of raw emotion that just digs into Edd like someone is physically pushing their nails into his skin.

“Oh. Hey Edd. Things are good,” Matt says, and it’s clear to both of them, they know that’s a lie.

“Really doesn’t seem that way,” Edd says gently.

Matt looks at him a long moment and his face just kind of crumples in on itself. Edd gets up and comes over to give Matt a hug.

“Want to talk about it?” He asks softly.

“Not particularly. Can we just, have a nice time together. I’d rather forget about it for now.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Edd smiled. Matt returns it tentatively and returns Edd’s hug. They just kind of stand there for a bit, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. Then Matt leans in for a kiss. Edd gives him a chaste peck on the lips. Matt runs his hands up his sides and then slips them under his hoodie, feeling at the warm skin underneath.

“Are you okay to do this kind of thing right now?” Edd asks softly.

“Do you not want to?” Matt says, giving him a look Edd can only describe as fragile. He’s as delicate as the mirrors he surrounds him with and it makes Edd’s heart hurt a little.

“I just want to make sure you want to,” Edd replied.

Matt responds by kissing Edd fiercely, licking up into his mouth. When they break apart, they are both panting.

“Convincing,” Edd laughs. Matt grins, a light flush dusting his face, making his freckles stand out.

“God you’re pretty,” Edd mumbles. It’s more of an out loud stream of conscious thought than an intentional expression. Matt’s face flushes a deeper shade and it’s adorable. He has Edd in the palm of his hand, and if Matt had a mean bone in his body, he could crush him in an instant.

“You are, you really are. I like your freckles and your hair. No one else looks like you, you’re one of a kind,” Edd murmurs softly into Matt’s ear. Matt whimpers and lets out a soft little “Edd”.

Edd leads him to the couch and when Matt lays down on it he on top of him. He starts to grind down lightly, rubbing their crotches and continuing to whisper sweet words to Matt all the while.

It’s a slow, sweet descent into ecstasy or madness, Matt can’t really tell.

Warm hands run through his hair and hold the sides of his face. Matt cracks open eyes he didn’t even remember closing to see Edd smiling softly down at him. Matt sits up and unzips Edd’s pants pulling out his half hard cock and beginning to stroke it gently. Edd moans and after a bit, when his cock is fully hard and he can feel an early orgasm coming, he stops Matt. Matt looks up at him questioningly. Then he gets the idea and with a coy little smirk he is slipping off his pants, then his boxers. He leans back and spreads his legs, taunting smile still at place.

Edd gets up and returns after a quick jaunt to his room to get some lube. He slicks up two of his fingers and pushes them inside Matt. He starts to scissor him, listening to Matt’s noises. They’re quiet but expressive. When he rubs a good spot, he gets a breathier moan, when he gives a hard thrust he gets a sharp little gasp. It’s endearing in a way that is hard to put into words,

“Edd, I’m not going to break, I’m fine, lets do this already,” Matt moaned. He loved Edd’s concern for his well being, he really did, but his pride and his sanity were on the decline with every passing moment of preparation.

“Okay pretty boy, you get what you ask for,” Edd snorted. He positioned himself at Matt’s entrance and pushed in slowly. God it felt good. It felt even better to hear Edd moan. To get a sense of his partner’s enjoyment. It was its own form of wordless praise.

The moans continued as Edd because to thrust in at a leisurely pace and Matt found him self winding tighter and tighter as they continued. God it felt good to know he was meeting someone’s expectations.

He puts his hands on Edd’s warm chest, running them along his pecs and then down his ribcage. The warmth, the closeness, all of it, feels like a bandaid to the leaking emotions that he can never seem to quite stop or pull under control.

“God Matt, you’re so good, so fucking good,” Edd managed as he picked up his pace a bit. Matt gripped the sheets as his toes curled in pleasure, he wasn’t sure if it was more mental or physical pleasure, all he knew was that he was enjoying this moment, here and now.

“You are so tight, I love the things you do to me.”

He shivers at those words and he’s pushing down to meet Edd’s thrusts. He can feel his orgasm building and its soon. Too soon. Everything feels out of his hands today, but in this case, it’s good, it’s fine. He can handle it. It’s alright to feel like things are slipping out of your grasp when you have safe hands to catch you.

Then Edd is coming and his name is on his breath. Matt is coming soon after, enjoying the small spurt of warmth within him as he comes. He relaxes back onto the couch and Edd lays on top of him, supporting himself a bit on the sides of the couch so he doesn’t smother Matt’s lanky frame into the couch.

“Was it good? Feel better?” Edd asks as he tries to catch his breath.

“Yeah, it was good. It was real good,” Matt says, smiling up at him. He gives Edd a smile and he is looking like himself again. Edd leans down and gives him a soft kiss before moving himself and Matt so that they can both doze comfortably on the couch. Matt is drifting off with Edd’s hands around his waist and he can’t even remember why this day seemed so shitty in the first place.

It’s funny how Edd can do that to him. Say he’s beautiful and not only believe it, but make Matt believe it. Matt’s not always the best at loving himself, but he loves the part of Edd that loves himself.

Maybe it’s shallow. Petty. But it works.


End file.
